Infancy/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby Moby flips through a family photo album. Tim stands next to him. A baby picture hangs on the wall. TIM: Hey, Moby. Uh, what are you looking at? Moby holds the album closer to Tim, so he can see the photos. TIM: Hey! Those are my baby pictures! MOBY: Beep! An image shows a picture of baby Tim taking a bath. TIM: I know I was naked. I was a baby! Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Hi Tim and Moby, I was just wondering when babies say their first word. Thanks, Cara. That depends on the baby, but it often happens sometime during infancy. An animation shows a diapered baby. TIM: Infancy is the first stage in life. A baby is considered an infant between birth and one year of age. During infancy, a baby will develop quickly, both mentally and physically. MOBY: Beep. The image of the diapered baby is shown again. TIM: Infants have a lot of firsts. Most of them will smile, sit up straight, laugh, pick things up, stand, and even walk for the very first time. Images show babies at various stages of infancy as Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. Beep. Beep. TIM: I know those things don't seem so impressive to you, but they're big steps in a baby's development. An image shows Moby pointing at a picture of baby Tim lying in his crib and reaching for a red, white, and black mobile hanging over his crib. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yep, that's a picture of me looking at a mobile. Newborns actually like looking at black, white, and red patterns and toys, because of the contrasting colors. As they get a little older, they like to look at bright colors and shiny objects, which helps encourage their visual development. An image shows a baby playing with a toy that has brightly-colored rings. Another image shows a baby picking up sand and trying to shove it into his mouth. An adult is reaching for the child to prevent him from doing it. TIM: If you've ever held a baby, you may have noticed that they like to grab everything and put it in their mouth. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, infants learn a lot by touching, feeling, and tasting. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah. Yeah, it would be. It would be easier if they'd just ask questions. An image shows ababy saying "Mama!" and a younger-looking baby saying, “Ma Na Num!” TIM: Babies usually say their first word sometime around their first birthdays. Until that happens, they'll make babbling noises. MOBY: Beep. An image shows a woman sitting in bed breastfeeding her baby. The baby’s father stands next to the bed. TIM: An infant's first meal will usually be his mother's breast milk. It contains all the nutrients he needs. An image shows a can of InfanCare baby formula. TIM: Infant formula is an alternative to breast milk, and it contains most of the same nutrients. An image shows a photo of baby Tim drinking from a bottle. TIM: Most babies aren't ready for solid foods until about 4-6 months. An image shows an older baby Tim in a highchair, eating a bowl of cereal. Traces of milk are all over his mouth, hands, and highchair. TIM: When they are ready, they usually start with cereal. MOBY: Beep? An animation shows a close-up of a baby's toothless mouth. Then teeth begin to grow until the mouth is filled in. TIM: Well, babies aren't usually born with teeth. But at around six months, they start growing teeth, in a process called teething. An image shows a photograph of baby Tim chewing on a teething toy. Drool is all over the toy and flying in the air. TIM: Teething can be pretty uncomfortable, so babies will chew and bite on toys to help ease the pain. They'll also drool a lot, even if they're not teething. MOBY: Beep. An image shows a baby wearing a diaper. TIM: Babies can't really control their bodily functions. They usually wear diapers until they are more than two years old. Moby is holding a baby. He raises the baby to his nose and sniffs him. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Aw, it's not that gross. Tim takes the baby from Moby and cradles it carefully in his arms. TIM: Everyone was a baby once. Hey, where'd you get this baby? Moby shrugs. TIM: Seriously, whose baby is this? Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts